Red Eye
The Category-G Akrid "Red Eye" is the largest of all the Cat-G, and one of the biggest creatures in the game, at over 1000 feet long Like the Undeep (albeit much larger), the Red Eye is a huge, subterranean annelid-like Akrid, which uses possibly millions of spiny limbs and waves of contractions to travel through the ground with relative ease and speed. Despite it's name, the Akrid does not seem to possess any eyes, unlike the similarly-named Green Eye from the first game. Like the Undeep, this creature possesses a "beard" of tentacles, and probably locates its prey via sonar or a similar form of echolocation. Another possible reason for the evolution of such tentacle-like spines is for filtering the sand for prey as seen in some forms of whales. This species (Assuming it is not one-of-a-kind) has only appeared twice in the series, and both appearances in Episode 3 of Lost Planet 2. The first time the player tangles with the creature is aboard a train, captured from Central City which is loaded to the brim with T-ENG. The behemoth appears and the player(s) must fend it off (using heavy artillery such as the insanely powerful VS rocket launcher and VS Rifle) until the Thermal transfer is complete.(Shooting the glowing locks which hold down the cargo along each part of the train will cause the cargo to fall, roll across the desert, and explode in the Red Eye's maw giving the same efect as hitting it with a VS rocket launcher. Depending on which lock(s) you shoot will depend on which side of the train the cargo will roll down and may depend on weither or not it actually hits the Red Eye.) The Thermal Energy is loaded onto a Osprey chopper meaning that the player can escape, leaving the train to be engulfed by the gargantuan monster Red Eye. It is encountered for the second time after the player has taken control of the Railway Gun: a massive tank like train car with a cataclysmically powerful defense/attack system. Using this cannon, the player has to blow apart the Red Eye's weak spots and kill the massive creature once and for all. The Red Eye's side spots are its weak spots and can be struck twice: first leaving a glowing red circle, and second, a huge gap revealing the Monster's spine and skeletal structure if the second shell was charged, if not, then only a darkend hole will be there. The player has to fend off the Red Eye, and at the same time loading, aiming, and finally firing the immensely powerful cannon, which is one of the ways killing the creature. Another way is, you can find a osprey near the train. Get in it and shoot down the red eye's weak spots, allowing you to kill it much more faster and easier then using the railway gun. Physiology Weakpoints *The red cores along the creature's sides. *The large core inside of its mouth. Abilities Launching pods containing Bolsepia at the train. Using its sheer size to crush the player(s). Extreme speed, despite its equally extreme size. Can summon swarms of Trilid. 'Tactics' The T-ENG Transfer fight (Mission: 3-1) During the 1st fight against the Red Eye will mostly consist of unloading some of the cargo into its maw. To do this, shoot the yellow locks on the train cars unloading barrels which roll into it. These barrels come in two different cars. #The 1st consist of 2 pyramids three barrels with a lock on either side of one. Once unloaded these will travel more parallel to the train tracks and as such are better used for when the Red Eye is behind the train. (Though if the Red Eye gets close enough from the sides they can still hit it). #The 2nd consists of one big box with four locks on top. The best method for this is to destroy the two behind locks (the ones farthest from the Red Eye) leaving the front two standing. Once unloaded these barrels will travel farther out on whichever side they're released. As such these are better for the times the Red Eye attacks from the sides. (though again if its close enough they can hit it when it is behind the train) During the times the creature is not in the best position (as outlined above) players should focus fire on its yellow maw to make it retreat... but know that only detonating cargo in the Red Eye will give the players the GJ Rewards. The Railway Gun Fight (Mission: 3-3) At the start of this fight it is possible to grappel to the bottom of the Cannon and land on a small platform. Walking to the back of this platform you can then grapple to the back of the cannon and leap on top of it. This will put you close to the crane. At which point you should load up 3 Armor Piercing (Wrath) Rounds (Load First One, Load Second, Charge 1st while the second one loads, Load 3rd, charge 2nd) With these rounds it takes one shot to remove a large part of the Red Eyes back (NOTE: the shell will not initially explode but you will see the red spot start to shine and then explode). Hitting two more areas will remove around 67% of its health (on Normal). If not putting it into the "One More Shot" section. During the fight the Red Eye will ram the Railway gun, damaging it. This can be "repaired" by activating the coolant systems inside the train. The ram will also knock the players around and possibly off the train. Red eye may also launch Spiny Red Balls at the train. Getting 2 or 3 players together to shoot the ball will destroy it and contribute to the "Destroy the Projectiles" GJ Reward Trivia It is similar in size and appearance to the sandworms in Frank Herbert's'' Dune', ''and is likely based on them. - it is thusly named due to either the hundreds of small eyes on its front end or its weak points which are in the shape of glowing red eyes - It's possible it is an offshoot of the same species Green Eye is; they are similarly named and roughly worm-shaped, although Green Eye is more akin to a beetle than an annelid. Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses Category:Article stubs Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid